


Omitted Recognition

by TimelessMasters



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Amnesiac! Alex, College AU, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessMasters/pseuds/TimelessMasters
Summary: When he suddenly woke up in the hospital, Alex knew himself but no one else. He may slowly gain his memories once more but will remember even the tiniest details?





	1. Chapter 1

Soft beeping hummed quietly through the room, he had no idea what it was that was making the noise but the longer he listened to it, the more it made his head throb. Moving was not an option, even a small twitch shot pain through different parts of his body, mainly his head, chest and leg. His eyelids were heavy, but with enough effort he was able to crack them open, wincing slightly at a larger throb that pounded the inside of his skull. Looking around as best he could, he could see people in doctor’s scrubs and lab coats surrounding him.

Taking a deep breath had him coughing, a doctor turning her attention towards him before speaking to another doctor. Her voice was muffled, he couldn’t make out what she was saying. It was like he had cotton stuck in his ears. A mask was placed over his mouth and nose and before he could do anything he was drifting back into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time he woke again, he didn’t hurt as badly. If anything, the pain he had felt earlier was nothing but a dull throb. It felt as if he were floating, his thoughts were muddled and it was hard to focus but he didn’t feel as terrible as he had before. Opening his eyes wasn’t as much of an ordeal as it had been but the light above him still brought a nagging ache to his head.

Shifting a little, he turned his head from side to side to see that he was in a hospital room. Shifting in the bed a bit more he soon noticed two people sitting against the far wall asleep, the man looked to be in his late 30s, maybe 40s, he had tanned skin with a bald head. Next to him was a woman who had pale skin, brown hair pulled into a bun who looked to be about the same age. From the way they were sitting, you could tell they were married, his head resting gently on hers, her head on his shoulder, their hands clutched gently together in a way that was comfortable. Blinking the medicine induced haze from his eyes, he tried to think of who those two were but he had no idea.

About that time the door opened, a man in a doctor’s coat walked in, stepping to the foot of his bed to grab the chart. Flipping through a few pages, the man soon set the chart down before looking to him.

“You’re awake.” He started, surprise clear in his voice and his expression. Stepping over to his side, the doctor went about taking a few notes down before looking back to him. “Alright, everything seems to be in order so now I’m going to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?” The doctor asked as he set the chart back down onto the hook at the end of the bed.

“Y-Yeah…” he mumbled. His throat was dry and scratchy.

The doctor nodded and shifted to press the button on a remote next to the bed. “What is your name?” he asked as the bed moved to elevate to a comfortable somewhat sitting position. He laid there, thinking for a moment before he spoke.

“Al-Alexander…Hamilton.” Alex said as he shifted a bit. The doctor nodded.

“That’s right.” He said as he reached over to grab a glass of water that had also been sitting on the table beside the bed. Carefully helping him take a sip, Alex graciously took it, drinking as much as he could before the doctor set the cup down onto the table.

“Next, do you know why you’re here?” the doctor asked. Alex shook his head. “Well, you were in a rather gruesome accident. You were in a head on collision with a car. You sustained a head injury, a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Thankfully that was all it was.” He said to him. “Do you have any questions?” the doctor asked.

Laying his head back he thought for a moment, there were many questions he could ask but before he could ask, he noticed movement from behind the doctor. Looking to the couple behind the doctor he could see the woman was awake, frantically shaking her husband awake as she stared at Alex. “Oh, god, George, he’s awake.” She started, tears forming in her eyes as a smile busted out on her lips. Getting up she stepped over to him. “Oh, Alex darling, are you okay?” She asked as she gently reached to brush a stray strand of hair from his face. The man stepped up beside her side, a small smile on his lips as he looked at Alex. “It’s good to see you awake, son.” He said to Alex.

“I... um... who? Who are you?” he asked as he looked between the two in front of him. The woman’s smile faltered before her gaze was directed to the doctor. The man’s hand came up to rest on the woman’s shoulder, his eyes also on the doctor.

Alex looked to the doctor as well, who was looking at Alex with a slight frown. Was he not supposed to ask that? “Did… did I do something?” he asked. The woman turned her gaze back to Alex again, her expression softened a bit, looking at him with a motherly affection. “No of course not, Alex.” She said to him before looking back to the doctor. “He may have a form of amnesia. Most cases don’t last too long around those whom the person is familiar with deep down.” He said to them. “Why don’t you reintroduce yourselves to him so he can get a start.” The doctor said as he gestured to Alex.

Turning his gaze back to the two on the other side of him, Alex watched the two before hearing the man speak up. “Well, my name is George Washington, this is my wife Martha. We are your parents.” He said with a small smile.

Alex looked to the two for a moment before he spoke. “Washington…” he mumbled before the doctor spoke. “Alright, we should allow Alex here to rest more. I’m sure he’s probably tired.” The doctor said. “We’ll come see you again tomorrow, Alex.” Martha said with a smile as she gently squeezed Alex’s hand. “Okay.” Alex spoke before watching the two turn and start for the door. The doctor spoke up. “I’ll get a nurse to bring your medicine and lunch. You just relax, alright?” Alex nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The week following Alexander’s awakening was mostly spent in a drug induced haze. The time that he was awake and clear headed enough to form coherent thoughts had him shifting rather uncomfortably in the bed. He didn’t like being idle for so long. He remembered most of his past, things like his love for writing, debating and such like that, he even remembered most of the hard childhood he had. He couldn’t remember his mother’s face or anyone else but he remembered the experiences.  
It was hard not to let his mind wander when he was alone. Sure, he wondered who else he couldn’t remember other than the Washington’s, but most times he was thinking of what he had been told about the accident he was in. Apparently, it was a bad one but no one knew how it had exactly happened.  
At one point during the week, Ms. Washington (who insisted he call her Martha) had brought him a notebook and a few pens. When he was clear-headed he was always writing, what the topic was would change depending on his mood. Sometimes it was about what he thought about his situation, sometimes it was about whatever was on the tv in his room, there was even a day that he wrote about the people he knew, which wasn’t many people. 

The Washington’s visited at least once a day, usually in the afternoon, those visits were always the most exciting part of his day. Most of the time it was Martha worrying over him, asking if he was okay, if he was eating properly, if he needed anything but it was nice. It was nice having someone worry over him. Between the drug-induced hazes, writing in his notebook, and speaking with the Washington’s when they visited, the week went quickly. 

Before he knew it, Alex was being rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, notebook in one hand, a stuffed bear from someone that Mr. Washington had said Alex was friends with. When it had been given to him he wasn’t sure who it was. He had been told who it was but at the time the nurse had given him his medicine, making it hard to think or really pay much attention. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After coming back from the hospital Alex had taken a few days to get used to living in the Washington’s home. He apparently went to the local college and even had a dorm with someone named Aaron Burr, but the doctor had advised for Alex to stay with the Washington’s so they could keep an eye on him. The doctor had also told them not to let him reattend his classes for at least another week. 

Alex could only keep himself from jumping off the walls for so long before Washington finally caved and allowed him to go to his classes on Friday. Thankfully Alex’s schedule and books had been brought by Washington so he could at least work on something while at the Washington’s so he knew what his courses were and thankfully he remembered where some were. At least he thought he did. 

It was early when Alex woke to head to the campus with Washington. He took a shower and got dressed with some help from Martha. It had been a bit embarrassing at first but Martha had a motherly way that couldn’t be dissuaded, especially when she knew that Alex was struggling. Once dressed he was helped down the stairs, his bag over his shoulder as he slowly hopped down the stairs. If he had the option, he was sure that he would have been confined to the ground level.  
Breakfast was relatively quick and soon he was being helped into Washington’s car, his wheelchair set in the trunk. Even though he could use crutches the still setting ribs and head injury made it difficult for him to comfortably use them so he was set to using a wheelchair for now. He had no problem with that, it was tiring to go up or down stairs so he knew it would be exhausting to go around campus to his classes. 

“Now, son. Burr will be responsible to escort you to your classes. I’m sure you’re confident in remembering where your classes are but I still want you to have an escort.” Washington said as he turned a corner. The campus was in sight by now. Alex nodded.  
“Yes, sir.” He started. “About, Burr. You said he was my roommate in the dorms?” he asked. Washington nodded. “Yes, when you’re better I’m sure you’ll want to move back into the dorms for convenience so the rest of your things are still in the dorm. Only your clothes and school books were brought over. If you need anything that isn’t at home then ask Burr.” Washington stated as he pulled into the teacher parking lot. 

Turning the car off, Washington stepped out and pulled out Alex’s wheelchair, setting it back into place. While Alex waited for the older man to finish he opened the passenger door and set his bag down onto the ground. Lifting his casted right leg, he set it out of the car then followed it with his left leg. About that time Washington wheeled the chair over. Slowly standing with all his weight on his left leg, Alex shifted to where he could sit down in the wheelchair. Picking up his bag from the ground he set it in his lap before closing the car door. 

“Are you ready?” Washington asked as he pressed a button on his keys to lock the car. “I am.” He said with a small smile as he looked up to the other. Washington smiled at Alex before nodding. Pushing him up the small hill towards one of the buildings across campus, Alex looked around a bit. The campus felt familiar but he didn’t remember where anything was. Of course, he didn’t want to admit that. 

Heading into one of the classrooms, Washington pushed Alex towards a table across the room. “Since you have your first class with me you’ll be able to wait here until classes start at nine. I’m sure you have something you could work on while you wait.” Washington said to him. “I do, thank you, Mr. Washington.” Alex said to him before setting his bag down onto the table. 

To be completely honest Alex didn’t have much work left to do. He had been excited to come back to his classes that he had done most of his work the night before, at least before Martha made him take his medicine and go to bed. Pulling out a few books and a notebook he flipped through the pages to the one he had left off the night before. 

Time passed quite quickly, he hadn’t even noticed people start to walk into the room until there was a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he was met with a man standing in front of him. He had dark skin, a shaved head and dark brown eyes. He wore a burnt sienna button up with a white shirt underneath, he had blue jeans and a pair of sneakers on. “Hello.” Alex said as he set his pen down. It was clear he had no idea who this man in front of him was, Alex’s eyes said it all. “Are you Burr?” he asked. 

“So, it is true…” the man mumbled with a small sigh. “I’m Aaron Burr, as you have guessed. I’m guessing Washington filled you in.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, he told me that we are roommates?” he questioned. Burr nodded. “He also said that you would be escorting me.” Alex continued. 

“Yes, how much do you remember of where your classes are?” Aaron asked as he shifted his bag over his shoulder. “Um…” Alex started as he pulled his schedule out from one of his notebooks. “I can remember what they are about just not where they are.” He said as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. “Alright, well-“ About that time Washington spoke. “Everyone sit down, it’s time for class.” Washington said as he walked over to the chalkboard. 

Today was going to be a long day, but for Alex hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all like the fic :) Now I don't have a set time for uploading new chapters so hopefully I'll upload frequently enough. I really appreciate any support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how tempted I was to write this chapter in Thomas' Point of View. I restrained myself though. Makes things more interesting ;)

Washington’s class went by at a decent pace, even so Alex could feel the effect of being put off of his ‘usual’ schedule for at least two weeks or longer. Alex had gotten used to waking up whenever his medicine wore off, which usually put him around late morning to get up, but Washington had been so gracious as to let him go to classes that he couldn’t just fall asleep. Even though that was all he wanted to do at that moment.   
  
Questions and statements came from Washington as he continued with his lecture but as much as Alex tried to pay attention he found it somewhat difficult. He had a small headache which was slowly becoming a migraine the longer he sat there. Keeping his head down most of the class, Alex just settled to scribble notes into his notebook about the lecture. Other than Washington’s voice there was the occasional voice of another person in the class answering the questions that Alex neglected to listen to.

One voice spoke more often than the others, this voice had a southern twang to it, smooth and calm as he spoke. “Just because the secretary of Treasury was able to create an effective monetary system doesn’t mean that it was a good decision. Many people in the cabinet were against the Secretary of Treasury, especially the Secretary of State who said the plan was idiocy.” The man spoke, a slight chuckle following his statement. At one point, Alex found him looking at the man.   
  
The man was tall, he had dark skin and dark curly hair. He wore a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath. He had a pair of black pants on but from mid-thigh down Alex couldn’t tell what he was wearing, the desk obscuring the rest of him. The man’s brown eyes soon looked to Alex, as if he knew that he had been staring. There was something in his eyes as he looked at Alex. Alex couldn’t tell what it was though, as soon as he seen it he noticed the man’s expression change to a smug look. “Is there something you want to say, Hamilton?” The man asked as he crossed his arms. Before Alex could stop himself, he spoke. “Who are you?” he asked.   
  
As soon as he did there were a few waves of whispers in the room. Looking around at the people he could feel tens of eyes on him as he turned. Did he say something wrong? Turning his gaze back towards the man in purple, Alex could see the man’s expression just before it changed again. He looked almost… hurt? Why was he hurt? As soon as Alex seen his expression it changed again, turning to something more defensive. “Ha, looks like that accident made you a cripple in more ways than one.” He said harshly.   
  
Alex was taken aback. What the hell was that for? At that Washington stepped in. “Jefferson, that is quite enough.” He said with a frown as he glared to the tall, dark haired man. The whispers were in full effect now, people were muttering and mumbling to themselves as they looked at Alex and the man that Washington had called Jefferson. “That was unnecessary, apologize to Mr. Hamilton. Now.” Washington frowned. Jefferson shifted from foot to foot before he spoke. “I’m sorry…” Jefferson said as he uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on his hip.   
  
With that the bell rang, Washington huffed and spoke. “Jefferson come here.” He said as he walked over to his desk and sat down. Burr walked over to Alex, who was still sitting there dumbfounded. What just happened? “Hey, are you okay?” Aaron asked as he leaned forward to where he was looking Alex in the eyes. Alex blinked before looking to the desk he was sitting at. “Ah, yes.” he said before he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m good.” He said as he packed up the few things he had pulled out.

Burr pursed his lips before nodding. “Alright, well we have the same class again. So, I guess we should head over.” Aaron mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, let’s go.” Alex started. Pulling his bag from the table he set it in his lap before he started to move away from the table. It was obvious that he was having difficulty maneuvering the wheelchair so after a moment of watching Alex struggle, Burr sighed softly before he shouldered his bag and started pushing Alex towards the exit to the classroom.   
  
On their way out, Alex watched as they headed past Washington and Jefferson. He was sure Washington was scolding Jefferson about what he had said during class. He still didn’t understand why he had said that. Did he know Jefferson? He could understand being upset if Alex did in fact know him but he didn’t have to say those cruel words. Sure, Alex was in a wheelchair but that was still wrong to say. On top of that he implied that he had been mentally handicapped by the accident. It was true to an extent but it still stung.   
  
Alex’s hands clenched together in his lap, one hand in the other, his thumb running gently over the space between his pointer finger and thumb. It was something Alex found himself doing if he was troubled by something and right now that was exactly what he was feeling. If he had gotten that kind of response from someone he knew he could only guess what would happen if he met someone who was an enemy of his. He was pretty sure that this Jefferson guy had been a part of the ‘enemy’ squad.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next two periods went by rather quickly, Alex’s migraine had only gotten worse, his eyes hurt every time they moved, his head throbbed with every little sound. Thankfully after lunch he could just go back to Washington’s class and hang out until it was time to head home. He only had to hold out for about thirty minutes then he’d be free to take his medicine and zonk out for a few hours. He could only take his medicine with food on his stomach so a little extra time before he passed out for a few hours was fine by him.   
  
By this time Burr had left him for his own class so that left Alex to head to lunch by himself. Thankfully there were signs posted everywhere that showed the directions of the major buildings on the campus. The ride to the cafeteria was a whole new kind of challenge though. The whole campus had been made on an incline and unfortunately for him that incline held the cafeteria at the top of the small hill. He never knew how hard it was to wheel up an incline, especially since he wasn’t used to it. By the time he got to the building his arms were burning a little but at least he made it.   
  
Rolling forward he came to a door, reaching for the handle, Alex pulled the door open and tried his best to head in. With a bit of work, he got the wheels over the door frame and was free to roll into the cafeteria. The attention he gained as he headed towards the lunch line had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. As much as he liked having attention on him he didn’t enjoy it like this. If he was going to have this much attention on him he would much rather it be during a debate or something than him going to get lunch. He felt like he was in a circus.   
  
As soon as he made it towards the lunch line he immediately felt someone hugging him, basically screaming at him in French. “Oh! Mon petit lion, vous allez bien! Vous êtes enfin de retour! Oh, comment nous avons manqué vous!” The voice was loud, making Alex’s head throb even more, but he could hear worry in their voice. When he was finally released from the death grip, Alex looked up to the person who was almost choking him a moment ago. He was met with a very handsome man with dark skin, curly hair up in a messy bun and dark brown eyes.   
  
Alex spoke without thinking. “Lafayette…” This made the Frenchman grin. “You do remember! Oh, mon petit lion.” He said as he hugged Alex again. “Come, we heard you were back but haven’t been able to find you yet. Burr told us you couldn’t remember who anyone was.” The man who responded to Lafayette, said as he began to push Alex away from the lunch line. Pushing him to a table, Alex looked back to the line before he heard Lafayette speak. “Hercules, John! Look who I found.” The Frenchman smiled.   
  
Two men looked up from the conversation they had been having before their faces lit up. As Alex was pushed up to the table, the tanned man with brown hair and an immense number of freckles spoke. “Alex, it’s good to have you back. We all were worried for you.” He said before a larger man next to him spoke. “Yeah, it’s been really quiet without you here, man.”   
  
“Uh, thanks.” Alex said with a sheepish smile. “You know, when Burr told us you didn’t remember anyone we couldn’t believe it. There’s no way Alexander Hamilton would forget his friends.” The freckled man said with a smile. As soon as he said that, Alex’s sheepish smile faltered a little, a nervous chuckle coming from him. “You….You do remember us, right?” He asked. Alex looked to the man, he could see a hopeful look in the freckled man’s eyes. “I… I don’t. Sorry. I don’t know who any of you are…” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “But, you said my name.” Lafayette said as he looked to Alex, his eyes showing worry and a hint of sadness.   
  
“I don’t know. I just said it. I didn’t know it was actually your name.” he said to him as he looked down to his lap. “I’m sorry.” Alex continued.

“It’s nothing to be sorry for, Alex. We knew that you had gotten amnesia, we had just been hoping you remembered us seeing as you remembered yourself.” The big male said as he leaned back in his seat.   
  
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to help you remember us. I’m John Laurens, this is Hercules Mulligan, and Gilbert Lafayette.” The freckled man said with a smile, gesturing to the large man as Hercules and the Frenchman as Lafayette. “For now, let’s have lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette said "Oh! My little lion, you are okay! You're finally back! Oh how we missed you!" If you wanted to know XwX 
> 
> Thomas is being an ass! What a surprise!


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch went surprisingly well after the awkward start. John helped Alex get some lunch from the line then they all just resigned to talk for a while. Some of the conversation was about the classes that they had together while other parts of the conversation was just talking about random things. Alex found that he had most of his classes with the three but thanks to a French field trip Lafayette and John had been off campus when they would have been with Alex for Economics with Washington.   
  
“Did anything interesting happen while we were gone, man?” John asked as he leaned back in his seat, taking a moment to take a bite from an apple. “Uh, well, nothing really. Except for the fact that I was called a cripple and implied that I was mentally handicapped.” Alex said as he looked to the half-eaten sandwich in front of him. “What? Who said that to my petit lion?” Lafayette asked, a frown on his lips as he looked at Alex.   
  
One thing that Alex had found out in less than twenty minutes of knowing Lafayette was very motherly and somewhat overprotective of him. He didn’t know why but it was a little refreshing that there was someone who was concerned for him other than the Washingtons. “Washington called him Jefferson.” Alex confessed as he picked up his water bottle.   
  
John coughed to his side, seeming like he was choking on his apple. “Wait, are you sure it was Jefferson?” He asked, confusion written all over his face. Alex nodded, “I’m pretty sure. I mean I wouldn’t even know who he was if not for Washington stepping in.” He hummed as he rubbed his forehead a bit. John exchanged a look with Hercules and Lafayette. It was Alex’s turn to be confused now.  
  
“What? Is there something wrong with the Jefferson guy?” He asked as he looked between the three. “No, there’s nothing wrong, petit lion.” Lafayette said, placing a hand on Alexander’s shoulder to calm him a little. “Do you want us to investigate?” Hercules asked. Pursing his lips, Alex shook his head. “No, if he has something to say to me then he can say it to my face and we’ll clear up the problem then.” Alex sighed. He had no idea why the other was against him but he didn’t want to deal with anything more than easing back into his former schedule.   
  
The bell rang for the next class right then, people began to stand up from their tables, directing themselves towards the doors. John stood from the table and reached over, grabbing the rest of Alex’s lunch, taking it to the trash. “Thanks.” Alex said to him with a smile once he returned to the table. “No problem. Your classes are over for today, right?” He asked. “Yeah, I was gonna go back to Washington’s room and wait for the end of the day.” Alex said as he grabbed his bag from the floor.   
  
“Cool, Herc and I are heading that way, want some help?” John asked, a smile on his lips as he looked down to the dark-haired male. “That would be awesome, I was having trouble getting up here so any help is appreciated.” Alex laughed. “Alright then, we’ll see you later, Laf.” John said as he waved to Lafayette. “Text you later, babe.” Herc said as he pulled Lafayette in with a side hug, kissing the Frenchman on the cheek. “Stop it.” Lafayette laughed as he placed a gentle and on Herc’s chest. “You know you can kiss me properly.” He said before pulling Hercules in for a gentle kiss. Once they pulled away from each other, Lafayette waved to the three before John began pushing Alex for the door.   
  
“C’mon Herc, you’re just showing off now.” John said as he elbowed the taller man a bit. “What can I say?” Hercules laughed.   


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


The walk, or roll, back to the Economics building was much faster than heading towards the cafeteria. This time Alex didn’t have to steer himself so that made things even easier. After a quick goodbye from Hercules and John, Alex was left to head into Washington’s class. Thankfully there wasn’t a class occupying the seats.   
  
With the closing of the door, Washington looked up from his work. “Alexander, is everything alright?” the older man asked as he watched Alex roll himself towards his desk. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just figured I’d come back here to wait until time to head back.” Alex said with a small smile. Upon hearing that everything was fine, Washington physically relaxed. “Alright, well I’ll be having a class come in soon so why don’t you go and wait in my office.” Washington said as he stood. Digging in a drawer, Alex could hear the jingle of keys, the older man soon stepped around his desk and walked to a door on the other side of the room. Unlocking the door, Washington opened the door for Alex. Rolling himself to the door, Alex thanked Washington and soon enough he was alone in the room.   
  
Sighing softly, Alex grabbed his water bottle from his bag as well as one of his pain pills. Thankfully they weren’t as strong as the ones at the hospital so he wouldn’t be fuzzy headed when he woke up. He would be knocked out within ten minutes of taking it though. Each pill knocked him out for at least four hours so one would be enough for him while waiting. Tapping out a single pill he swallowed it with a wash of water.   
  
For whatever reason, Alex decided to try and get some work done, not that he got much done. As soon as he placed his pen to his paper his eyes were drooping until his head gently touched the desk. His sleep was deep and comfortable, at least until he was woken up by Washington. Then he could only feel the sudden sharp feeling of a crick in his neck. That was one feeling he didn’t forget. He knew just how much having a crick in the neck sucked and he was sure that this one wouldn’t be the last.   
  
Sitting up, Alex yawned. “Let’s head home, son. Once you have dinner then you can go to sleep as long as you like.” Washington said as he grabbed a file from his desk and placed it into his briefcase. Alex put his notebook back into his bag and soon Washington was pushing a rather tired Alex out of the building and towards the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not be as interesting as the rest of them but this is more of an 'in between' chapter. I'll get to something a bit more interesting in the next chapter, maybe you'll get a little Thomas POV action. -u0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is mainly focused on Alex’s POV so there will be brief bits and pieces where it will be in Thomas’ POV only to give how he’s feeling during the situation. Also there is some cursing in this chapter.

“Agh, I’m such a piece of shit.” Thomas groaned, he was currently sitting in his second class of the day, thoroughly regretting his choices. “Can’t argue with that.” James Madison, Thomas’s best friend, spoke as he flipped through a few pages in his binder. “Oh thanks. Like I didn’t feel any more like an ass.” The distraught Virginian muttered. “What am I supposed to say?” Madison started. “You basically called your lover mentally handicapped just because he has amnesia. The way I see it, your description of yourself just a moment ago is putting it lightly.” He continued.  
  
Thomas groaned once more and leaned his head on the desk. Well, lean isn’t exactly what he did, there was a decently loud thump that came from the desk once his head connected. “If you want to fix your screw up then start over. Hamilton didn’t look like he was angry, he seemed more confused if anything so it would be best to find him and explain.” Madison said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his binder.  
  
“I know, I know…” Jefferson sighed. “I’ll do it Tuesday when we have Washington’s class again. I just hope I don’t fuck it up again.” Madison snorted beside Thomas. “You have a pretty good track record of messing things up without even trying. Your first date with Hamilton is prime example.” The other Virginian sniggered. This was met with a weak slap to the arm and a pointed glare at the shorter man. “Shut up, man. That wasn’t my fault and you know it. Besides the night was salvaged in the end.” Thomas muttered as he sat up from his head to desk position.

“Oh, it was salvaged, only because Hamilton was pissing himself laughing. Then you went back to the dorms and ate ice cream while watching 50 First Dates.” James chuckled as he crossed his arms. “It was better than listening to you laugh about the events of the date afterwards.” Thomas pouted. “Just think, at least you have someone to support you even when you’re an idiot.” Madison sighed as he looked to his friend.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll need that friend to support me on Tuesday. And put a gun to my head if I screw it up again.” The purple clothed man huffed.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The weekend went by rather quickly for Alex, most of the weekend had been spent in his room doing work when he wasn’t sleeping. He did get pulled from his room for a little while to go to church on Sunday. The Washingtons weren’t really that religious but Mr. Washington liked to go occasionally when his schedule permitted it. Alex was brought along mainly to get him away from his books, but to also allow him time to get out of the house. Alex had to admit, it was different to go to church on a Sunday but not in a bad way.  
  
Monday came and went like Friday had just with different classes. His classes on Monday didn’t start until eleven so he hung out in Washington’s office once again until it was time for him to head to his class. Thankfully for him, Lafayette had the class with Washington that ended at eleven so Alex was able to get some help heading to his first class. The day was rather uneventful after that so it ended with Alex back in Washington’s office until they headed back towards home once Washington was done.  
  
Tuesday started much like Friday had, Alex got up early, took a shower and ate breakfast once he was dressed. Once at the campus though, Alex found himself chatting with John and Hercules once they arrived. “Hey, Alex.” John smiled as he walked over towards the injured male. Alex smiled as he looked up to see a cheery John and a tired Hercules. “Morning.” Alex said as he set his pen down, leaning back in his seat. The two took the seats that were closest to Alex’s solitary table before Hercules spoke. “What’s up, man?” He asked between yawns. “Not much right now. Just finishing up some work for King’s class.” The dark brown-haired male spoke.  
  
John gasped. “Alexander Hamilton, you haven’t finished your work? Are you even real?” John asked as he placed a hand over his chest in fake offense. Alex laughed, “I know, it’s weird. I would have this all done but Mrs. Washington made me take my medicine right after dinner.” He said. “She only did so to make sure you didn’t stay up all night working.” The voice of Washington spoke from beside Alex. The immigrant male jumped, looking to Washington before he spoke again. “I’m not complaining about it.” Alex said as he looked to the taller man. “I would hope not. Martha worries over you constantly.” Washington said as he crossed his arms. “As have I.”  
  
“I know, and I’m grateful, sir.” Alex smiled. Washington seemed pleased with the response. Nodding he turned to head back to his desk. Hercules spoke up next. “Well at least King’s class isn’t until before lunch so if you work efficiently you’ll be fine.”  
  
John chuckled. “That’s not a problem for him, this is Alex we’re talking about.” It was Hercules’ turn to chuckle next. “True.”  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Thomas huffed as he ran a hand through his messy curls. He had to go into the class, there was a large presentation that the class had been working on for the past month due today. Of course, his partner was unfortunately unable to do the presentation with him seeing as he had been in the hospital for most of the month. Thomas would have to do a presentation that was supposed to be with Alex but thanks to the accident he had been working on it all alone.  
  
That wasn’t the problem though. The problem was the fact that he wanted, no NEEDED to apologize sincerely to Alex and not let his stupidity get in the way like it had on Friday. Ugh, Thomas was sure that if he was going to screwed this up he might as well just shoot himself in the foot right then and there and save himself the trouble.  
  
“Will you quit brooding at the door?” The voice of James huffed. Thomas turned to see his best friend standing behind him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his lips. “Quit being a wuss and go in there. We all have presentations to give, you know.” Madison continued.  
  
“I don’t know if I can do this, Jemmy. I know I’m gonna fuck this up and he’ll hate me for it.” Thomas groaned. “He might, but you’ll hate yourself even more if you don’t try to connect with him again. He will never be able to remember you if you don’t try to reconnect with him. Now, either walk into the room or move away from the door.” Madison spoke as he placed a hand on his hip. It was clear that James wasn’t going to be much help with this situation. At least not any more help than getting Thomas to quit feeling sorry for himself.  
  
The Virginian sighed heavily but turned to the door and walked in. Immediately, his brown eyes found Alex across the room. God, even if he when he was beaten up he still looked hot. James jabbed Thomas’ side. “Quit looking like a kicked puppy. You know what to do.” He said before he turned and walked to his seat towards the back of the classroom.  
  
Thomas’ feet stepped forward and before he could turn back he was standing in front of Alex’s table. The man’s beautiful brown looked right up at him a moment later and Thomas had to stop himself from walking around the table and pulling the man from his wheelchair in order to kiss him. “Uh…” Thomas started. Clearing his throat, Thomas looked away from the other, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, um, I’m sorry. Sorry for Friday.” Thomas said as he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
“Ah, no. It’s okay. You apologize on Friday so it’s cool.” Alex said as he gave a small smile to the other. “What? But that apology was so half assed.” Thomas blurted before he shifted. “I mean, I called you a cripple. And you’re just gonna forgive me so easily?” He asked. Alex held grudges that would put anyone to shame, the fact that he was forgiving him so easily made him uneasy. Alex nodded. “I don’t remember much of other people around me so holding a grudge against you when I don’t remember much about you isn’t really healthy. Not that I probably would hate you.” Alex spoke as he looked to the other.  
  
Thomas snorted. He remembered a time when Alex absolutely despised him so that was a bit funny to him. “Well, alright then.” Thomas said as he placed his hands on his hips. He didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t fuck up so that was something. “Well, I’ll see you around then.” Thomas said as he looked at Alex. “Alright.” Alex smiled as he waved a bit. Thomas lingered for a moment before awkwardly walking towards James.  
  
“So, how’d it go? You don’t look like you want to be shot in the head.” James smirked. “It went well. I think? He doesn’t hate me. But he doesn’t remember me” Thomas mumbled, somewhat bitterly. “That’s good, at least you can start out better than the first time you met.” James said as he pulled out a flash drive from one of the pockets on his bag. “Yeah…I guess.” Jefferson frowned. Right now, he kind of wished that Alex hated him, at least then he’d be able to relax a bit. Now, he didn’t know what to do from there.

Class went smoothly from there, presentations were given, grades were taken down and by the time class ended Alex had left early with Burr. Thomas didn’t screw up in apologizing but he felt like something else was kicking his ass now. He just wasn't sure what it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, you guys are awesome. I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic so far!


	6. On Hold

This fic will be put on hold for the next few days to weeks. I am struggling with personal issues and need a small break from this fic. I will come back to this as soon as I can. Apologies for the wait, I will return!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for being patient while I tried to get through a particularly rough patch of my life. I'm sorry for the delay in the fanfiction, I would have had a chapter up sooner but once my life calmed down I hit a bit of a block with this fic. Now I don't know how fast I'll be able to update this but I'll do my best!

“I can’t believe you did that! I had that situation under control, you had no right to interfere.” Alex growled as he stomped down the sidewalk. 

“Come on, Alex, are you really going to let him just call you names like that?” A voice started. “What was I supposed to do when he was insulting you like that?” Alex looked to the figure. He was taller than Alex by a few inches but he couldn’t discern who it was, it was like they were draped by a harsh shadow. 

“You were /supposed/ to keep your mouth shut and let it be!” Alex stopped and frowned at the figure, crossing his arms. “But then again, you never knew how to shut up before so why am I surprised?” Alex hissed before he turned and continued walking. 

“Alex, wait. I was trying to help!” The figure pleaded.

Alexander continued walking, his knuckles were white with how hard he was clenching his fists. “I said wait!” The figure grabbed Alex by the shoulder before turning the shorter male. In one swift movement Alex’s fist connected with the figure’s jaw, sending the other onto his ass. He held his jaw in surprise. 

“I don’t care what you were trying to do! If that’s your way of ‘helping’ then I don’t want it! I DON’T WANT YOUR OVERPROTECTIVE PERSONALITY OR YOU!!! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE!!!” Alexander basically screamed. 

With that he turned heel and started walking. The next few seconds were as if they were in slow motion. 

He was sure he heard someone calling after him but his attention was on the pair of headlights coming at him, a horn blaring in his ears. Before he could move he felt a weight slam into his left side, lifting his feet out from under him, his head slammed onto the windshield. With the momentum of the car his body moved like a ragdoll’s spinning in air before landing on the ground with a dull thud. 

Alexander couldn’t feel anything one moment and in the next there was pain in all directions which had him choking on whatever air he had been breathing in. It felt like he couldn’t breathe. Alex lay there gasping for air that he didn’t need and within an instant he was laying in his bed, gasping and looking around frantically only to find he was in his room. 

Sitting up slowly, Alex threw his blanket off his body and threw his good leg over the edge of the bed, carefully his left leg followed. Grabbing his crutches from the small space between his bed and his night stand, Alex stood. Glancing at the clock he was thankful to find it was five-twelve. At least it wasn’t midnight or something.

Making his way to the bathroom, Alex flicked the switch before looking at himself in the mirror. ‘I look like shit…’ he thought to himself before rubbing his eyes. His hair was all over the place from sleep, he had dark bags under his eyes and he was absolutely drenched in sweat. Setting aside one crutch near the shower, Alex closed the door behind him and set everything else he’d need within arm’s reach of the shower. 

Stepping into the frosted glass shower after properly wrapping up his leg and getting undressed, he turned on the water. The cool spray was definitely soothing on his sweaty skin. Standing under the spray, Alex thought back to the nightmare. ‘That must have been what happened leading up to the accident. But. Who was it that I was yelling at?’ Alex frowned as he scoured his thoughts, trying to put a face to the voice. It was a voice that sounded familiar, but then again, a lot of voices were familiar but he had no idea. That was what was so frustrating. 

It had been a month and a half since Alex had come home from the hospital, and with the passing weeks he fell back into his normal routine. Or at least the routine he had before his accident. He since met Eliza, Angelica and Peggy Schuyler and even remembered a few things about them, like how he used to date Eliza, how Peggy was someone he used to go to for advice, Angelica was….well he wasn’t sure. She was awesome but his memories had him confused on whether he had crushed on her or was just her friend. Angelica had assured him that they weren’t anything like that but he didn’t know. 

He remembered a few things about John, Hercules, and Lafayette, like how John was the first friend he had found when he first arrived in the U.S. He remembered mistaking Lafayette for Jefferson once, to Alex’s embarrassment. For Herc, he remembered modeling some of the pants that the larger man had made. 

There were so many other little things that he had remembered that he couldn’t even fathom how he forgot in the first place. How does someone forget so many years of information in such a quick time?

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. “Alex? Is everything okay?” The voice of Martha called through the door. Looking towards the door, Alex spoke. “Yeah, I’m good.” He called back. 

“Alright, well George will be ready to take you to get your cast off soon so you might want to get ready.” She hummed. 

“Thank you, I’ll be ready shortly.” He spoke. She seemed to be satisfied with his answer because he didn’t hear anything else after. After a quick shampoo and wash he rinsed off and turned the water off. Reaching out of the shower he grabbed a towel and soon enough he was hobbling out of the shower and into his room. It took a few minutes but soon he had boxers and sweatpants on. 

He was glad he was going to be able to get his cast off, it was such a pain to deal with. Alex would probably be limping around for a while but it was better than lugging around a twenty-pound leg. Of course, it wasn’t that much but at times it felt like twenty pounds. 

Grabbing a random shirt from his dresser as well as a rather purple jacket that seemed a size too big out of his closet, he grabbed his bag and shoved his papers in before hopping down the stairs. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The visit to the doctor took about an hour and soon enough he was walking out with just a cane that Washington had grabbed for him to use. By that time, it was eight-thirty a.m. and almost time for class. The drive to the campus wasn’t too long but when they finally got there most of the class was already in their seats. As soon as Alex walked into the class John and Herc grinned and cheered a bit at seeing Alex sans cast. 

“Hey, good to see you walking around without the plaster leg.” Herc grinned as he looked up to Alex. “Feels good too. My leg is a bit noodle-y but it’s better than dragging it around.” Alex smiled as he sat down in the seat. “Plus, I don’t have to deal with crutches if I don’t want to. Washington is letting me borrow his cane for a while.”

“Awesome, hey, now that your leg is free, you wanna join Herc, Lafayette and I at the movies this afternoon? Laf’s last class is canceled because the teacher’s having a child and its too short notice for a sub. We don’t have afternoon classes, and we know you don’t either.” John grinned. 

“Yeah, that’d be awesome. Do you know what’s playing?” Alexander asked. 

“Nope, but that’s part of the fun.” Herc laughed. Alex nodded. “True.” He hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea the actual effects of amnesia so don't judge too harshly please.


End file.
